


every night with us is like a dream (the best people in life are free)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: All the Evaks still living together in Antwerp, Arthur Broussard is Bisexual, Bisexual Jens Stoffels, Friendship, I WROTE 3000 WORDS OF THIS AND MY COMPUTER CRASHED, M/M, POV Lucas, SO I HOPE THIS SHIT IS STILL AS GOOD CONSIDERING I HAD TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING, and used to have a crush on Elia, fuck if i know what this is, it's me with the boys' weed and Cris' pills, not sure how it happened but the Lucas&Martino friendship has risen, now has one on Jens, this is me coping with my fear of WTFock, welcome to my little inflatable duck of a crackship, y'all thought that Jebbe was a crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: To be completely honest, Lucas probably would have held off on introducing Le Gang to Robbe and Sander’s friends if he’d known how fucking easy it would be for Arthur to get the biggest fucking crush on Robbe’s best friend.But, you can’t really blame Lucas, can you? Never in a million years would he have predicted Arthur falling for one of Yann’s counterparts. Not Arthur, with his constant urge to help others, with his smile for his friends even when his own world is shitty, with his endless support and kindness and a little bit of fragility in his expression. Not with a Yann, so in love with his ex girlfriend, so attached at the hip to Lucas, so...Lucas doesn’t want to say straight, but that’s kind of what he was thinking, especially considering Yann and Arthur’s pretty brotherly relationship.Maybe Lucas should have seen it coming when Arthur’s eyes had gotten wide when they’d first met Robbe’s friends at the skatepark. Maybe he should have seen it coming when Jens winked at Arthur. He definitely should have seen it coming when Arthur had gotten a phone call and he left the bench with a stammered “I’ve gotta- Bi. Bye. I’ve gotta go take this- I mean, see you guys in a few minutes.”
Relationships: Arthur Broussard/Jens Stoffels, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Lucas & Arthur & Yann & Basile, Martino Rametta & Lucas Lallemant, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550230
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165
Collections: Skam France ▶ Eliott Demaury / Lucas Lallemant





	every night with us is like a dream (the best people in life are free)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "New Romantics" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Alright, so the pictures on the wall of the hedgehog/raccoon drawings that Lucas talks about can be found here: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bu1oYe7nWWn/
> 
> Also, WTFock is about to fuck me up some time in the next three days and I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle it so here's a really fluffy story about friendship and a bit of a crackship. I nearly died yesterday when my computer refreshed on me, but I like how it turned out anyway so I hope you do too!

_This world makes me dizzy how'd we get so busy_

_no one tries to take the time it takes to turn your_

_love into a love or friends into a family_

_I will practice loving you with no conditions_

_I'll give up what I have to just so I can have you_

_Lots of little life we take for granted when we finish our Decembers empty-handed,_

_But I'm never empty-handed when I'm holding your hand_

_I may never be a politician, or make a lot of money, hold a high position_

_Baby, you're my mission and all my glory days are yours_

_The more I live I am convinced_

_everyone just wants to be in love_

**_-Jordy Searcy,_ ** **Love & War In Your Twenties**

To be completely honest, Lucas probably would have held off on introducing Le Gang to Robbe and Sander’s friends if he’d known how fucking easy it would be for Arthur to get the biggest fucking crush on Robbe’s best friend. After all, that’s the fucking easiest way in the world to make things awkward- have one of your best friends develop a massive crush on one of your counterparts’ best friends.

But, you can’t really blame Lucas, can you? Never in a million years would he have predicted Arthur falling for one of Yann’s counterparts. Not Arthur, with his constant urge to help others, with his smile for his friends even when his own world is shitty, with his endless support and kindness and a little bit of fragility in his expression. Not with a Yann, so in love with his ex girlfriend, so attached at the hip to Lucas, so...Lucas doesn’t want to say _straight_ , but that’s kind of what he was thinking, especially considering Yann and Arthur’s pretty brotherly relationship.

Maybe Lucas should have seen it coming when Arthur’s eyes had gotten wide when they’d first met Robbe’s friends at the skatepark. Maybe he should have seen it coming when Jens winked at Arthur before executing a rather interesting skate move that had led to Arthur’s eyes going wide as saucers. He _definitely_ should have seen it coming when Arthur had gotten a phone call and he left the bench with a stammered “I’ve gotta- Bi. Bye. I’ve gotta go take this- I mean, see you guys in a few minutes.”

Lucas can kind of see the appeal of Jens Stoeffels. _Kind of_. He’s no Eliott, but he _is_ kind of pretty, in a skater-boy meets emo-pretty-boy kind of way, only two years younger than Arthur. Nothing that Lucas would ever date, but that he can easily see why Arthur of all people fell for him.

(It also helps that Arthur’s been painfully single for the past year, since his freshman year boyfriend dumped him.)

“Why are all of your counterparts’ friends so hot?” Arthur groans into his drink, later that evening, and Yann lets out a small laugh as Lucas hides his grin in his own drink. Right now, Eliott’s out with Even and David, doing something film-related, leaving Lucas here at the bar with the guys. Marti should be showing up any moment to hang out, but for now it’s just him and the guys, just like second year all over again.

“Which ones?” Basile asks, eyebrows furrowed in innocent confusion, and Lucas nearly snorts. He knows _exactly_ which of his counterparts’ friends Arthur has had crushes on over the past few years.

“Well, Elia, for one. I know he’s taken, but fuck, man. That earring? Unfair. Then there’s Noora, who’s gorgeous inside and out, which, also unfair. And, of course, today’s problem- Jens.” Arthur says his name like a sigh, and Lucas exchanges an amused glance with Yann. “Seriously, Lucas. Mind having counterparts with less hot friends?”

Lucas shrugs. “I’ve got pretty hot friends, too, though.”

Arthur’s slumped expression brightens for just a moment. “You think we’re hot?”

Lucas smirks. “Well, at least Yann is.”

Yann reaches over and high-fives Lucas while Arthur groans again and slumps back down against the bar.

“What’s up with Arthur?” Marti says, sliding into the stool next to Lucas. “Sorry for being late, by the way- Nico and I got a bit held up today.” He gives the boys a fond smile. “How have you guys been lately?”

“Just great, ami,” Basile says, raising his beer bottle in greeting. “Nice to see you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Marti says with a smile. There’s a certain amount of fondness in his gaze as he looks at Basile that Lucas knows that he has in his own eyes when the Contrabbandieri visits, when Isak’s boy squad visits, when they talk to Robbe’s friends or when Matteo’s 0 braincell friends visit him and David.

Basile is Marti’s Luca is Isak’s Magnus is Matteo’s Abdi is Robbe’s Aaron is Lucas’ Basile. A lovable idiot who doesn’t think before he speaks, cares about all of his friends, and is half in love with a girl back home.

“Where’s Nico?” Yann asks, paying attention as always. Ever since Lucas’ whole coming out fiasco, Yann’s been determined to pay more attention to Lucas’ life and the lives of people around him. Every time he says something like this, Lucas can’t help but feel a sense of fond pride warm his chest.

Marti shrugs. “Off working on some kind of project with David- they go to the same art school. I think David’s getting Nico to do his sound mixing.” There’s a proud smile on his face when he says: “Nico’s good at that.” (Lucas thinks that he probably has that same smile on his face when he talks about Eliott and his movies- he wouldn’t be shocked if that was the case.) Then he looks back at Arthur. “But seriously, what’s up with you, Arthur? You seemed a bit distressed when I got here.”

Arthur just lets out another sigh and Lucas laughs. “He’s got a crush on Jens.”

Marti raises an eyebrow as Yann passes him a drink. “As in Robbe’s friend?” He glances at Yann with a smile and says, “Thanks.”

“Arthur has a habit of getting crushes on all of your friends,” Basile says, still not knowing how to keep his mouth shut even after all these years.

Marti grins. “Oh, really?” he says, using that teasing tone that he always does when he’s about ready to use some kind of sharp comment.

“Shut the fuck up,” Arthur hisses, but Basile just ignores him.

“He had a crush on Elia last year when he visited,” Basile says, “And then Noora the year before that.”

“I’m a hopeless bisexual,” Arthur says, staring into his drink, “And I’m surrounded by happy couples who have found their soulmates. Can you really blame me?”

Marti snorts as he takes a drink. “Elia? As in, the boy who’s been hopelessly in love with Filippo for years?”

Yann nods. “Arthur moved on, don’t worry. Now he’s got a crush on Jens, after all.”

Marti nods. “Can’t blame him, I guess. Jens _is_ pretty good-looking.”

“That’s what I said!” Arthur responds with a little bit of gusto, and Marti smiles at him.

Watching Marti with Lucas’ friends always feels a bit strange. Not in a bad way, of course- it's almost like putting a puzzle piece into a puzzle, but the puzzle piece itself is completely formed. The puzzle piece fits, but it's missing something important that would complete the puzzle.

Marti isn’t Lucas, obviously. He misses a lot of the in-jokes that Lucas and his friends have. He lacks the history that they have, years of school and friendship and bad nights and stupid parties.

But, for the most part, that doesn’t prevent Marti from talking easily with him, and Lucas has a feeling as to why.

His friends accepted Eliott in quickly, and Lucas loves them, but he’s always gotten the feeling that Marti and the Contrabbandieri were a bit closer than any of Lucas’ counterparts were with their friends (even Lucas himself). From how easy they are with each other, to the way Marti smiles so widely just when he gets a text from them, to the way that Nico falls so easily into the group whenever they visit, they’ve always functioned a tad bit easier than even Lucas and his best friends, their love for each other just a touch more unconditional.

Lucas has the feeling that Marti's complete and utter comfort with his friends, the way that he almost considers them a home in themselves, is what allows him to so easily fit into every single group of boys that comes through Antwerp. Despite their lack of a shared history, Marti just knows how to so easily fit in, in a way that someone more prickly, like Lucas, never feels quite right doing.

And it’s a small difference like this that makes the difference.

Though it would be so fucking weird for Lucas to ever get a crush on Marti- he can’t possibly picture it- Elia and Arthur are rather different people, even if they’re Lucas and Marti’s versions of the same person.

Arthur’s crush on Elia made sense. And so does his current crush on Jens. Because while Lucas and his counterparts have found their soulmates in their own countries, their friends aren’t as closely aligned as they are. Their personalities mesh better than Lucas’ ever would with Marti, or Isak or Robbe or Matteo. (Or even Cris, but that’s also a gender thing as well as a personality thing.)

Lucas looks to his side, watching Marti interact with Lucas’ friends, watches him joke with Arthur and Basile and talk so earnestly with Yann. Marti is a strange reflection of Lucas. There's sometimes, when he's looking at Marti, but he can see himself almost as if in a mirror. Not in the big things, like their noses or their faces or their eyes and definitely not their heights. Not in their behavior, what with Lucas' tendency to scowl and be impulsive and Marti’s tendency to be quiet and observe things. Marti prefers to stay in, Lucas prefers to party. Marti and Nico show rather limited amount of affection in public, while Lucas and Elliot are constantly all over each other.

No, what gives Lucas a feeling of reflection is the small things. The subtle things. How they interact with their friends, or how they treat their boyfriends. Their similar interest in boys who smile like the sun but can’t cook to save their lives, their drive to defend their friends, their similar paths to coming out and accepting themselves.

(Lucas remembers one night, a few months after he'd met Marti, when Eliott had been going through an episode and he had texted Marti hoping for a joke or two. Instead, he'd gotten a message of sympathy, as Nico was going through the exact same thing over at Marti's house. They texted on and off throughout the night, exchanging words of wisdom and advice as to how to help out their boyfriends. The next morning they'd even sent over songs and recipes, things that still provided comfort to both them and their boyfriends, years later.

When Nico and Eliott’s episodes ended, they'd met up for a double date, just the four of them at the movies. On one side of Lucas Eliott had kept up a commentary about the cinematography, while on the other Nico kept making small comments about the sound mixing. Marti and Lucas had sat in the middle, occasionally exchanging fond looks about their boyfriends.

That had been the first time that Lucas had not only recognized the similarities between him and one of his counterparts, but understood just how deeply they ran. Understood the connections and the comfort that they could draw from each other.)

“So,” Lucas says, “Are we still having that party at your house this weekend?”

“Yeah,” Marti says, taking a sip of his drink. “Our house is definitely big enough, and the common room isn't exactly recommended on the weekends.”

“Who's going to be at the party?” Yann asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know,” Marti says, “Just the usual crowd. The usual twelve of us, Robbe's friends, Robin Sanders flatmates oh, and you guys.

“Oh?” Yann asks, “Robbe's friends are going to be there.”

Marti nods, sliding a small smile towards Arthur- a slightly teasing sort of one that has become rather familiar to Lucas. Though a rather quiet man, Marti has a wickedly cutting sense of humor that he’s not afraid to unleash at times. “They’ll love to see you guys again.” Rather subtle and tactful, Lucas has to admit.

“Maybe you'll get to see Jens,” Basile practically shouts, and Arthur groans while Lucas and Marti exchange an amused glance. It's been years, but Bastille still doesn't know how to keep his foot out of his mouth.

“God, kill me now,” Arthur says, “There are too many hot people in the world.”

“I can toast to that,” Yann says, offering up his bottle in toast, and Marti grins at Lucas.

“He’s got a point there,” Marti says, holding up his bottle, and all of a sudden Lucas remembers a story Marti told them all last year about Nico having ranked all of Marti’s friends in terms of who he’d fuck first. He remembers the small smirk on Marti’s face as he’d told the story, the subtle confidence and agreement he’d displayed when Nico had placed Gio at the top, speaking to a long-faded crush that Lucas had understood without even having to be explained.

Lucas glances at Yann before holding up his bottle in toast as well. He remembers a misguided crush from years ago that had thankfully faded into nonexistence the moment he’d met Eliott, who is the best possible match for him, much better than Yann ever could have been. “To all the hot people,” he says with a wink to Marti, and Basile raises his bottle so that they can all clink in toast before chugging down a few sips.

-

Saturday night, they’re all at Nico and Marti's house for the party. Lucas is leaning up against the kitchen counter, surveying everything that happens. There are a lot of people packed in here, but they’re making it work pretty well and somehow managing to keep the volume at a rather decent level. There's a bit of a thing going on in the middle of the living room, with various couples dancing- Robbe and Sander, Cris and Joana, Marti and Nico, even Zoe and Senne.

(The first time Lucas had met Senne, he’d been utterly shocked. He’d expected some fuck-up like Charles, some dick he’d be all too happy to insult and snap at, but Senne had been nothing like that. He’d been kind and welcoming and caring, a good boyfriend and flatmate and even surrogate brother of sorts for Sander and Robbe. Seeing him with Zoe was utterly beautiful and heartwarming in a way that Charles never was for Manon.)

Yann and Basile are talking with a few of Robbe and Sander’s friends at the sofas- Aaron, Luca, and Yasmina- while Milan is talking drinks with Matteo, David, and Even at the other kitchen counter.

And Lucas can see Arthur talking to Jens in the corner of the room. There's a hopeful look on Arthur's face and a beer bottle in his hand, and it looks like Jen's is similarly interested, from the way he keeps staring at Arthur's lips every few seconds. Lucas is honestly really interested in seeing how this ends up playing out.

Someone wraps their arms around Lucas is back, and he looks up with a wide smile on his lips to see his boyfriend. “Looks like Arthur might be hitting it off with Jens tonight,” Eliott says, “Good for him.”

“He’s been moping for nearly a year,” Lucas says, “He deserves to be happy.”

He can feel Eliott pressing a kiss into his hair, and Lucas can’t help but curl into his boyfriend’s arms, feeling utterly comfortable and warm here like he doesn’t anywhere else. It’s been four years since they’ve been together, but Lucas still feels just as giddy and happy to be in Eliott’s presence as he did when they kissed in the rain all those years ago. Eliott feels like home in a way that no one else ever has, his best friend even above Yann at times, and the fact that Eliott loves him back still takes Lucas' breath away all of these years later.

"It's still kind of weird to think of the fact that your Mahdi and Robbe's Jonas are interested in each other,” Isak says, stepping up next to Lucas and Eliott, beer bottle in hand, and Lucas shrugs.

“Not too strange, not really. They’re a lot more different than any of us are.”

Isak looks at Eliott and Lucas, and Lucas sees a bit of himself in Isak, too. He sees it in the line of Isak's shoulders, drawn tight when he's not with Even or his friends, in the fond look on his face when his gaze sweeps the room, at the way that his face lights up when Even steps away from the other counter to kiss him on the cheek.

"We should really invite Milan over some time," Even says, "He's got all of Eskild's sass and love of booze, but he's even more of an adoptive dad."

"Then we'll invite him over sometimes," Isak says, smiling at his boyfriend, who positions himself leaning up against the counter next to him.

Eliott lets out a small _whoop_ and Lucas looks over to the corner to see Arthur and Jens heading out into the hallway, hand-in-hand, a wide smile on Arthur’s lips. “Fucking finally,” Eliott says into Lucas' ear, and Lucas can't help but smile at his friend having scored with the guy he has a crush on.

"Arthur is going to be getting some tonight," Even says with a smirk, and Isak rolls his eyes.

"You better hope that _you're_ getting some, too."

Even gaze flicks over Isak's face. "I know you won't hold me to that threat."

Isak shrugs, face unreadable. "Never know."

Lucas steps forward just a little so that way he can turn around and face his boyfriend. "You wanna go find a room of our own?"

Eliott grins, taking Lucas' hand in his. "Thought you'd never ask."

Then they head out to a couple of low whistles from Isak and Even that they promptly ignore.

-

Lucas wakes up the next morning in his and Eliott's apartment, wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms like he has for years. For a few moments he just enjoys laying there, cuddled by the man he loves, Elliott's chest against his back, in the warm glow of their bedroom. He's home here in a way that he hopes he can always hold onto, comfortable and safe in his soulmate's arms.

But he eventually pulls himself out of bed to go grab coffee and check on the boys, placing a quick kiss on Eliott's forehead before leaving the room in his sweatpants and t-shirt.

As the coffee brews in the kitchen, Lucas looks out at the living room, at Yann curled up on the couch and Basile asleep on the recliner and Arthur on the air mattress and everything on the walls around them, this little home that Lucas and Eliott have carved out for themselves in Antwerp.

Their walls are covered in framed sketches and photos, with a very specific section of the wall above the sofa that has six framed sketches. Each one is nearly the same in composition- a happy hedgehog and a happy raccoon, splattered in paint in a variety of colors. Each time they met another one of their counterparts, Eliott sketched and painted a new "parallel universe" sketch, each in a different color. Even and Isak's was in green and dark blue, then Marti and Nico's was in light blue and red, then Cris and Joana's was in purple and yellow, then David and Matteo's was in gold and black, and then the newest, Robbe and Sander's, is in orange and silver. Underneath of each hedgehog and racoon sketch, there's a small line of text that reads " _Eliott no. __ and Lucas no. __ sont heureux."_ The numbers change for each, but the message is clear: _Eliott and Lucas are happy._

Though the photos in their bedroom are generally just of the two of them, the ones on the wall with the parallel universe sketches are of them and their friends. There's one of Eliott, David, and Nico at an art gallery, one of the two of them with the Contrabbandieri, one of them with Even and Isak when it was just the four of them in Antwerp, one of Lucas, Cris, and Joana at lunch one day, one of the twelve of them in a selfie that Even took at the swimming pool, one of the le Gang hanging out with Marti and Nico, and plenty of others. A veritable collage of happy endings in their different forms, six love stories intersecting and playing out over and over gain.

As the coffee finishes and Lucas pours himself a mug, Lucas' gaze falls to Arthur, who's stirring from his spot sleeping on an air mattress by the door to Lucas and Eliott's tiny-ass balcony. Arthur arrives just as Lucas sits down on one of the kitchen stools, sipping on his mug.

"So," Lucas says with a smirk. "Did you have fun with Jens last night?"

Arthur blushes, but he's smirking right back. "A bit."

"Congrats, man," Lucas says, offering out a hand for a fist-bump that Arthur promptly returns.

It's nice to be able to tease the guys about their sexual exploits. Lucas can still remember just how isolated and uncomfortable he felt back in high school when they'd start to talk about girls and he'd been left out, alone in his own thoughts and lack of interest in the female form.

Nowadays, though, they can joke and tease about this shit like it's nothing. Arthur's even bi, for fuck's sake- Lucas gets to tease _him_ about boys.

(How much they've grown, honestly.)

Eliott exits the bedroom and kisses Lucas good morning, scooping up the mug of coffee that Lucas had set out for him. "Want some breakfast?" he asks, smile wide, and Lucas arches an eyebrow.

"You are _not_ cooking."

"It's been four years and you still don't trust me?" Eliott asks, offering up a pouting smile and fluttering eyelashes, and Lucas _does_ want to kiss his boyfriend but he doesn't trust him near an oven.

"Never," Lucas says, "You nearly poisoned me. _Twice_."

Eliott lets out a huff of air that isn't nearly as annoyed as he was probably trying to be. "Fine, you win. We can always text Matteo and David and see if Matteo's up for making some Pasta a Luigi."

Lucas grins, then leans forward and actually gives Eliott that kiss. "Now _that_ 's an idea." He pulls out his phone and fires off a text just in time for Yann and Basile to start waking up.

By the time the boys are actually up and in the kitchen a few minutes later, Lucas has a response from David's phone, even though he texted Matteo: _He says bring some booze and some tomatoes down to our apartment and the pasta will be ready in an hour._

"Looks like we're having Pasta a Luigi for breakfast, then," Lucas says with a smile, and the boys all let out a small cheer.

"Dude, Matteo can cook like a god," Basile says, and Lucas nods. He and Eliott have been over at David and Matteo's apartment plenty of times since they moved into the same apartment complex as Lucas and Eliott a year and a half ago, and Matteo's food is always pretty fucking amazing.

(Makes sense, of course- that _is_ what Matteo's studying, after all. While all of Eliott’s counterparts are in art school, Lucas and his counterparts are a bit more varied. Marti, Isak, and Cris are all studying biotech together, Matteo’s taking cooking classes with the hope of becoming a cook, Robbe’s still in high school, and Lucas is in med school.)

Eliott smiles. "You should tell him that when we head down," he says as Lucas gets up from his stool and checks their fridge, where they still have tomatoes after Matteo's last visit over. He pulls the tomatoes out and then opens the cupboard to pull down a box of bottles of beer. "Matteo would love that."

"Alright, got the supplies," Lucas says. "Grab your hoodies and shoes and we'll head down."

Yann, Basile, and Arthur let out small cheers and go to grab their shit while Eliott places his mug on the counter, leans forward, and kisses Lucas' cheek. "Mind if I help carry anything?" Eliott asks, a small gleam in his eyes.

"Sure," Lucas says, handing him the box of beer. Years ago, Lucas used to insist on carrying shit around and proving his own strength, but he's learned to be able to rely on Eliott over the years, to let Eliott take care of things and help Lucas out without Lucas feeling weak for doing so. "Thanks."

"My privilege," Eliott says, suave and charming as he was that first night after the common room party. Lucas can't resist the urge to lean in and kiss him, and he doesn't have to, not when Eliott is all his.

When the boys emerge from the living room a minute later, Eliott has the box of beer in one hand and Lucas has the bag of tomatoes in the other and they're still kissing each other, bodies pulled against each other.

"Guys, we know you love each other, but we've got some pasta to get to," Yann says, and Lucas just flips him off, kissing Eliott for a few moments longer before letting go of his boyfriend.

"Alright, then," Lucas concedes, smiling at his friends and his boyfriend, "To the Schreibner-Florenzi household we go."

**Author's Note:**

> Did everyone like? I'm having a lot of fun with world-building and seeing the Isaks/Evens through each others' eyes, but I'm not sure if everyone else does. Hope y'all liked this and that it's a bit of fluff to help you cope with the coming hell week ahead.


End file.
